1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a pixel circuit and a method for driving the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel circuit for displaying a two-dimensional (2D) image and a three-dimensional (3D) image and a method for driving the pixel circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology continuously advances, users have become more and more demanding on display quality, e.g., image resolution, color saturation, and so forth. In process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display a 3D image or not is also taken into consideration in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation. Since the technology for rendering a 3D image has not yet been widely adopted, the 3D image is not as common as the 2D image; namely, most video and image sources are 2D. In order for a display not to be subject to different video and image sources, some manufacturers have developed a certain display that can switch between a 2D-image display mode and a 3D-image display mode.
To resolve a color washout issue of displayed images, one single pixel of a display panel may be divided into a plurality of display blocks, so as to compensate the color washout effect at different viewing angles. On the other hand, to display a 3D image without encountering a cross-talk problem, some of the display blocks in one single pixel may serve as shielding blocks. Thereby, when the 3D image is being displayed, the number of the display blocks in one single pixel for resolving the color washout issue may be reduced. That is to say, in the process of displaying the 3D image, the color washout issue and the cross-talk problem may not be effectively resolved at the same time.